


Does wishing make a thing come true?

by retrospectav



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plus-Size Lovin's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni!Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by http://stayhomemom.tumblr.com/

Tom stood by the luggage carousel waiting for their bags to come around. He wondered for the millionth time how he had gotten himself talked into this trip…

His girlfriend was from the states, she was on international exchange program with her college to London. They had met as most people their age did, at a club, on the dance floor.

He smiled at the memory. 

Then a few weeks ago she gets a phone call from one of her sorority sisters at home, and started squealing. Afterwards she came bounding into the room, jumping on the sofa with giddy delight.

“What is it love?” He asked.

“It’s Ashby’s birthday in a few weeks.”

“Is it.” Not knowing who Ashby was or why her birthday was so important.

She had rolled her eyes at him. “We called her ‘Mama Ashby’ because she always took care of us, made sure we stayed safe when we were drinking.”

He imagined a matronly older woman. “And it’s her birthday.”

“She had to leave school and became a nanny.”

Visions of Mrs. Doubtfire danced in his head.

“And some of the girls are getting together to go and visit her…”

“And you would like to go to?”

“I would like US to go.”

Tom hesitated. Why would she want him to come to birthday party for an old house mother of hers? Who was next? Her parents? He liked her, but were they getting this serious?

She rolled her eyes, and punched him the arm, reading his thoughts. “I just want to show you off to my friends.”

He had heaved a sigh of relief and nodded in agreement. That was then, now he hefted their bags off the carousel.  
He carried the bags to where she waited at the car rental kiosk.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the hotel and took the elevator to their floor. When they got to the room they were to share with another couple, they were greeted by his girlfriend’s sorority sisters. There was much chatter and laughter. A man Tom’s age approached him with an outstretched hand.

“I’m Fitz, John Fitzpatrick.” 

“Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston,” adapted the introduction. 

“Let me show you to the bar.” 

Fitz showed Tom into the adjoining room where truly a veritable bar had been set-up on a credenza. 

“Hiddleston,” Fitz said, “everybody. Everybody, Hiddleston.” 

The other men in the room, all the same age, shook hands with Tom offering him either a drink or smoke. He declined the smoke, but accepted a beer.The men talked amicably, easily welcoming Tom into their little fraternity. There was a knock on the door in the other room, and the women went eerily silent. 

Fitz looked at his watch, “That would be Lisa with Ashby.” Then offered to Tom,” Lisa is my girlfriend.” Tom nodded just then realizing the amount of men in the room outnumbered the women in the other. 

There was another knock as the men entered the adjoining room. One of the women opened the door. A large peel of surprise erupted from the doorway. The person at the door was immediately consumed by the group of women. Tom did not have view of the new guest and did not feel the need to strain himself to see either. Really what was all the fuss about some old house mother?

Soon enough the gaggle parted to let their guest enter the room properly. Tom. Was. Dumbfounded! Before him. was not some matronly old woman with gray hair, glasses, and comfortable shoes! This was an animated young woman, with golden blond hair, large blue eyes, and a curvaceous body that made him choke on his swallow beer!

This new beauty hugged each of the men and greeted them warmly. When she came to Tom she grabbed him in an easy embrace. 

“I don’t know you, but I will gladly hug you too.” 

He could feel her flesh mold around him. Before he could think beyond being surrounded by her ample body, his girlfriend skipped up to them. And this Reuben-esque goddess stepped back from him.

“Tom Hiddleston, I would like you to meet Elizabeth Ashby. Ashby this my boyfriend, Tom.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Ashby smiled, holding out her hand for a more formal introduction. He took her hand, shaking it lightly. Her grip was soft, yet confident. He couldn’t stop staring. His mouth agape.

“Tom?” His girlfriend prompted scoldingly.

“Excuse me. Please forgive me It’s lovely to meet you as well.” He let her hand go sharply, not wanting to give the impression he was lingering.

“O, I have missed that accent!” Ashby giggled..

“Have you been?” Tom was lost in the music of her laugh and vaguely acknowledged her answer.

“ I spent part of the summer there when I was 17.”

“Mm, Lovely.” Tom’s mind runs through the myriad of places he might have been that summer, and wondered perchance if the could have crossed paths somewhere.

Before they could continue their conversation more, the women swarmed back around Ashby and pulled her away. All the women, except for his girlfriend. She pulled him into the adjoining room.

“Honestly Tom, I thought you were better than that.” She spoke severely in hushed tones.

Tom was confused. Had she guessed at his thoughts?

“What?”

“I know Ashby isn’t skinny, or as attractive as some women! But she is a beautiful person on the inside, and for you to just stare at her like that… Well, it’s just rude!”

Tom sputtered.

“And then to brush her off as she’s trying to talk to you!”

Again, Tom sputtered. “I’m sorry. Truly I am. That was not my intent.”

“It’s her birthday! She has had a rough time the last couple years and I’ll be damned if you ruin this for her!”

Tom was instantly dejected. He had an overwhelming desire to fix it, to hurt someone. How dare that beautiful creature have a ‘rough time’?

“I promise, I will be on my best behaviour from now on.”

His girlfriend harrumphed, “You better!” With that she turned on her heel and went back into the room with others.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to Tom, Fitz and Lisa had picked this hotel because it was within walking distance of several nice restaurants. Thus eliminating the need for a designated driver. At the resturant they had a very boisterous time drinking, eating, and celebrating. However, Tom abstained from drinking too much, mostly out of repentance, but also he feared if he got too knackered he might do something he would regret. 

He was sociable. He chatted with whomever engaged him, but his thoughts were only on Ashby. Lots of thoughts… Oddly, like the othersm he was inexplicably drawn to revere this woman. There was something both strong and broken about her. The desire to both be cared for by her, and defend her with your life. She was confident, but self-deprecating. What made this lively, young woman this way? Naive, but wise. Desirable, but innocent. She was a puzzle that his mind was restless to figure out. 

At one point she caught him looking at her. And he took the opportunity to apologize.

“I’m sorry earlier. I did not mean to be rude. I was expecting someone different, and I was taken by surprise.”

She scrunched her eyebrows and looked at him oddly. “Ok,” she said slowly not sure what else to say. Then turned back to her friends.

Damn! He thought to himself. I buggered that! 

They finished their revelry, tipped their wait staff generous for having dealing with them, and began the walk back to the hotel.   
The night air cleared Tom’s head. He decided to let the whole matter go. He had a girlfriend for one thing. And two, he lived in London, he would never see any of these people again after this weekend. Honestly, what was the point to getting himself all worked up over this woman? With that decision made, he felt his nervousness and tension seep away.

When they got back to hotel, Lisa and Fitz had gone to retrieve something from Lisa’s car. The others went to the rooms, poured themselves drinks and continued the merrymaking A newly relaxed Tom enjoyed himself.

Lisa and Fitz returned to the room with a pastry box, as they entered everyone started singing “Happy Birthday!" Lisa lit candles on the cake in the box. 

Everyone gathered around Ashby, and finished their singing. Ashby looked at their faces. Tom could have sworn that her glance lingered on him. She smiled, closed her eyes, and blew out the candles. Tom had a flash of wanting, before he waving it away.

A cheer went up from everyone when she finished blowing out the candles. Lisa and Fitz stepped away to start cutting pieces for everyone.

Cheekily Tom approached Ashby. “So what did you wish for?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She bantered saucily.

He let out a hearty chuckle and returned to a conversation with one of the other men.


	4. Chapter 4

The merrymaking had settled down. Everyone was sprawled on the beds or floor. Couples all laying in close proximity of their partner. Ashby sat in a chair, somewhat removed from the others. Tom could noticed and nudged his girlfriend. When she looked at him, he gestured toward Ashby. She looked over to Ashby. Her brow furrowed, then relaxed as smile played on her lips. She leaned over and whispered in Tom’s ear. Tom’s eyes went wide with shock. He looked at her questioningly. His girlfriend stood and held her hand out for Tom to join her. He took her hand and stood slowly. She led him over to where Ashby sat. Ashby looked up at them questioningly. Tom looked again to his girlfriend, and she nodded her head. 

Tom reached out his hand to Ashby, she took it, and he pulled her to her feet. Upon standing, Tom took her in a loose embrace and leaned to kiss her. Her lips were soft and pliant. She put her hands on his chest, and moved instinctively against his mouth. Her willingness began to overwhelm his defenses. He tightened his arms and he teased her lips with his tongue to open for him. Suddenly she pulled away from him, her eyes wild. She looked to his girlfriend. His girlfriend grinned at Ashby and gave her an encouraging nod. Ashby looked back at Tom. Her eyes seemed sad to him, but then she blinked and leaned into him.

Tom adjusted his arms, cradling her tightly to him. She looked up, this time her eyes bashful. Tom leaned down and captured her lips again. This time her arms circled around him. He withheld a moan at the feel of her hands massaging his back. This time she let him deepen the kiss. Damn! She could kiss! Her mouth was glorious! Wet, deep and plunderful. She tasted sweet. He felt her ample body press against him. He lost himself in the feel of her, imagined what else about her was plunderful, deep, and wet. He wanted to taste the sweetness of her whole body. 

He nearly did groan, when she brought her hands to his hips. But before it could escape, it registered that she was trying to push him away. He slowed his devouring kisses, and gently pulled himself away from her. She looked up at him, so many emotions were rolling across her face. He could not pin-point one, then she lowered her head.

“Thank you.” She said softly, he almost didn't hear it. She turned to his girlfriend and hugged her, then quickly escaped to the bathroom. He watched her go. His girlfriend squeezed him and brought his head down for a demanding kiss. It wasn’t the same. It was controlling and hard. He tried to soften it, but she wouldn’t let him, chasing his mouth with her own Finally, he gave in, simply to bring the kiss to an end. 

He was pulling away from his girlfriend when Ashby came out the bathroom. Her eyes shined wet, and he immediately felt guilty. His body urged him to go to her, to comfort her, to kiss her again. But his mind kept him firmly where he was. He turned his back to Ashby, and she went sat down with Lisa and Fitz as they debated about ordering a movie off the telly.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend passed peacefully. They had managed to do some sightseeing (despite hangovers). Everyone genuinely enjoyed themselves, but their energy was wearing thin. Check out time was serendipitous.

Lisa and Fitz stood near Ashby as everyone hugged their goodbyes. The three of them watched as the various cars backed out of the their parking spaces and drove away. Tom spared a look back. His parting view was Lisa comforting Ashby.

Tom slept the entire flight home, and then some more at his flat. A week went by and then another. His thoughts often return to Ashby. He had begun isolating himself from his girlfriend. Even though his time with Ashby had been fleeting, it had forever impacted him. He just couldn’t do it anymore. He ended the relationship. Bittersweet, since she was his only tenuous connection to Ashby.

************

_**Years Later…** _

Tom stands at a luggage carousel, waiting for his bags to come around. He is wearing a ball cap pulled low and sunglasses, hoping to disguise himself.  So far it was working.

He hears shouting come from his right, and turns to it.

A plump, blond woman in her thirties is chasing after a toddler running down the concourse.

Tom takes a step, and gently arrests the toddlers progression.  

“Whoa there little lady.”

The girl looks up at Tom. She has golden blond hair, a happy smile, and large blue eyes.  The woman catches up.  He stares at her, familiar images from the past begin to surface.

“Thank you so much sir. She just... ran off.” The woman shrugs.

“No worries.  Just happy I could help.”  He smiles at the woman.

“Lovely accent.”  She compliments, smiling

“Mommy! It’s Loki!”  The little girl states excitedly.

“Oh, no honey, it’s just a nice man.”

“She knows who Loki is ?” He smiles again.

“Cartoons. Lego's.  Not to mention my small obsession.”  She smiles shyly.  It is magical, and old feelings stir within him.

“A Loki fan are you?”

“I, um, I met the actor a very long time ago.”  She hesitates to admit as if she is confessing some deep secret.

“An old flame?”

“I wish!”

“I’m sure you left just as much of an impression on him, as he left on you.”

She laughs loudly.  “I doubt it.”

He lowers his glasses and peers at her over them.  “Never doubt darling.”


End file.
